


Follow the Butterflies

by DragonHoardsBooks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, It started as a joke, M/M, Now it's a thing, The Hogwarts Years - with butterflies, and it's awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonHoardsBooks/pseuds/DragonHoardsBooks
Summary: “Why did it have to be spiders?” Ron moaned. “Why couldn’t we follow the butterflies?”Harry privately agreed with his best friend, but if there was anything Hogwarts had taught him, then that if he didn’t do something, no one would. “I promise the next time we have to follow anything, it will be butterflies.”





	Follow the Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you for the tumblr people who send prompts for this!  
> And for Jahaliel who once again did an amazing beta job!

“Why did it have to be spiders?” Ron moaned. “Why couldn’t we follow the butterflies?”

Harry privately agreed with his best friend, but if there was anything Hogwarts had taught him, then that if he didn’t do something, no one would. “I promise the next time we have to follow anything, it will be butterflies.”

 

* * *

 

Harry looked at Ron and then back down the dark opening the sink had left behind. “Well, it’s not butterflies, but at least it’s not spiders.”

“Thank Merlin for small mercies”, Ron replied, pale.

 

* * *

 

“I know I said that the next time we follow something it’s going to be butterflies, but I didn’t think that would happen quite so soon”, Harry said. Ron snickered behind him.

“It’s Hogwarts, mate, weird things happen all the time. The real surprise is that for once Fred and George had nothing to do with it.” Which was true, actually. The current invasion of Gryffindor tower by a swarm of butterflies was caused by a group of overenthusiastic seventh years whose celebration of the end of the year got a little out of hand. Of course, conjured things could in theory be banished again easily, but small fluttering insects make for difficult targets.

“Fred and George _did_ organize the butterfly hunt though”, Harry pointed out and waved the insect net in Ron’s general direction.

“Oi, get that thing out of my face”, Ron exclaimed, “I’m not a butterfly!”

“No. But you are”, Harry let the net land on top of Ron’s head, where a butterfly had mistaken his hair for a flower again, “excellent butterfly bait.”

Ron sighed. “I hate everything.”

 

* * *

 

“What were you thinking?” Hermione shrieked at Harry, “Running away from home like that is dangerous!”

“I was just following the butterflies”, Harry replied flippantly and Ron was instantly much calmer. He doubted there had been literal butterflies at Privet Drive, so Harry must mean the metaphoric butterflies that meant doing something instead of the horrible alternative.

“Leave off, Hermione”, he said, “obviously Harry’s perfectly happy and safe, and the Dursleys are just objectively horrible, anyway.”

Harry shot him a grateful look and everything was right between them.

 

* * *

 

“And what now?” Hermione asked after Crookshanks had cleared the way past the Whomping Willow.

“Now” Harry replied and took a deep breath. He’d rather do anything else right now, even detention with Snape, but _Ron_ was in danger. If Ron could follow the spiders for Harry – yes, because of the chamber of Secrets, but ultimately for Harry – he could follow a big black dog down a tunnel. “Now we follow the butterfly. The big, hairy butterfly.”

He ignored the incredulous look Hermione shot him and went down the tunnel.

 

* * *

 

“Honestly, Ron, I don’t want to participate in the Tournament”, Harry pleaded. He didn’t know what he would do if Ron stopped talking to him. Ron stopped pulling his curtains shut.

“Really, Mate? Everyone wanted to be a champion, why wouldn’t you?”

“Seriously”, Harry repeated. “I’d much rather follow the butterflies. Or even the spiders, if that will convince you. Or the hippogriffs, a demented grim-like dog, hell, I’ll follow the Giant Squid. Everything but taking part in that stupid tournament. Ron, you know I hate being the center of attention.”

“I think, if you follow the Giant Squid you’ll get a lot of attention anyway.” Ron pulled his half-closed curtains back open. “If you didn’t enter you name, then who did?”

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s the thousand galleon question. Hey, do you think I could promise the prize money to whoever figures it out?”

“You have to win the tournament to get that money.”

“With you and Hermione helping me, I’m feeling way more optimistic about that.”

“Right”, Ron said slowly, sounding somewhat dubious.

“Come on”, Harry grabbed Ron’s hand and pulled him to his feet. “Let’s find Hermione and see if we can’t figure something out.”

 

* * *

 

Ron put down the letter incredulously. “I ask Charlie for a hint about the task, and he replies with ‘follow the butterflies’. That’s almost Dumbledore’s levels of cryptic.”

“No, Dumbledore’s level would be ‘you might want to take a stroll around the Forest”, Hermione countered. “This is Hagrid’s level of cryptic. Maybe we should see if we can find any butterflies tonight.”

“But Sirius will be in the fireplace this evening.” Harry just couldn’t miss seeing his one chance at family again. But then, Charlie had hinted during the summer that they might see him again sooner than they expected, so he _must_ know something.

In the end, Ron and Harry went down to the grounds while Hermione stayed behind to clear the Common Room and talk to Sirius if they were late. Once they entered the forest proper, they noticed that the lunar moths were unusually grouped together this evening.

“It’s like they’re forming a path, look!” Harry pointed at the faint shimmer of moonlight reflected on wings.

“All right then. Let’s follow the critters. It’s tradition at this point.” Ron took Harry’s hand and together they went looking for what Charlie wanted to show them.

 

* * *

 

Ron looked up from his chess book when Harry entered the dorm and faceplanted on his bed.

“I quit”, he announced, his voice muffled by the pillows. “Someone else can play triwizard champion and go to the Yule ball. I’m going to take a nice relaxing holiday at the Dursleys.”

“I take it you have not managed to get a date to the ball”, Ron said dryly. Not that he had been more successful, but at least he didn’t have to make a fool of himself in front of the whole school.

“No.” Harry turned so he was facing Ron. “The girls travel in packs and giggle every time a boy gets close to them. I gave up when I overheard some of them saying how great going to the ball with the boy-who-lived would be. I _hate_ being famous!”

The more Ron realized about the reality of Harry’s fame, the less he felt jealous about it.

“I think we’ll both be going stag, mate.” Ron realized what he had just said and pointed a finger in Harry’s direction. “And no puns about your dad’s animagus form.”

Harry closed his mouth with an audible clack of his teeth, as he knew how much the sound annoyed Ron.

“The number of girls who would go with me without an ulterior motive or at least whom I know personally is kinda thin. Hermione has a date already, Parvati is very giggly about the whole thing and Ginny is… well, Ginny.”

Ron winced. Ginny’s hero worship hadn’t exactly lessened over the years. It was kind of disturbing and really the only one who was allowed to talk with Harry about the whole boy-who-lived-thing was….him. The idea hit Ron like a bludger to the face. “Harry, we could just go together.”

“We can do that?” Harry asked, half incredulous and half hopeful.

“Sure”, Ron answered. The concept was growing on him. “Seamus and Dean are going together, too, so I don’t see why not.”

“That’s a relief” Harry flopped back on the bed. “But we’re doing something about that monstrosity you call your robes.”

 

* * *

 

“I know I said I’d follow the Giant Squid, but this is ridiculous”, Harry said. He, Ron and Hermione were sitting together on Harry’s bed in the dorm; Harry had just told his friends about the second task.

“Do you think there are any underwater butterflies you could follow instead?” Ron asked. Once again, Hermione looked torn between being exasperated and fond. Two years running, and Ron and Harry still hadn’t given up on the butterflies.

 

* * *

 

„I don’t think“, Ron said slowly, while he, Harry and Hermione were staring at the giant maze, “that following the butterflies is going to cut it here.”

 

* * *

 

“Expecto Patronum!” Once again nothing happened and Ron was about ready to give up. Around him the DA was in various stages of success with conjuring their patroni. Harry was walking around, giving advice and encouragement, while Hermione was beaming proudly at her otter patronus. Once again Ron was the last of their trio to manage a spell, if he even managed it at all. Trying to ignore the jealousy and sadness bubbling inside him, Ron got ready to cast again.

At this moment Harry’s stag patronus, which had been wandering around the room independently from its master, stopped next to him. Ron knew that technically patroni weren’t living animals, but he’d swear that it was watching him and thinking. Then it seemed to make a decision and got closer until its snout booped Ron’s nose. He stared at the stag in astonishment and delight as it backed up and stood, watching. “Right”, Ron with a deep breath, “I’ve got this.”

“Expecto Patronum”, he called and a swarm of silver butterflies erupted from his wand. Ron knew that the twins would mock him for having such a “girly” patronus, but he was looking into Harry’s eyes, sparkling with joy and pride, and Ron didn’t care about that at all.

 

* * *

 

If Ron wasn’t a somewhat mature 15-year-old, he’d be skipping, Harry was sure. Ron had entered the Common Room, a shit-eating grin on his face and practically radiating smugness.

“Harry, my friend, we have done it. The twins will tremble before our glory!” Ron announced when he reached the couch where Harry and Hermione were studying.

“And why is that, little brother?” Fred asked, materializing behind Ron. Harry swore the twins were using some kind of charm to always show up when someone talked about them.

“Because, oh pranking ones, following the butterflies is now officially on the list of banned activities, Umbridge made sure to tell me just now”, Ron replied, somehow managing to grin even brighter.

“Seriously?” Hermione asked incredulously. Harry didn’t care if Ron had just made it up for shits and giggles, it still was hilarious.

“Yes. Harry and I have been using “We just followed the butterflies, Professor” as an excuse whenever we could, so I guess Umbridge finally had enough.” Ron agreed. The look on Hermione’s face, a mixture of delight and dismay, was the final straw and Harry fell backwards from the couch, howling with laughter.

 

* * *

 

Harry woke up to Hedwig hooting at him.

“What is it, girl?” he asked, still half asleep. Hedwig responded by dropping a letter on his head. Harry fumbled for his glasses, then sat up as he opened the letter and recognized Ron’s familiar handwriting. _Follow the butterflies_ was the only thing written.

“Will do, but what butterflies?” The answer came in the form of a red and gold butterfly who perched on the letter, quickly followed by others. Harry stared at the butterfly swarm that apparently had taken up residence in his dorm. Something was definitely going on and Harry couldn’t wait to find out what Ron had cooked up this time. He quickly dressed and grabbed his Firebolt, still surrounded by a small swarm of butterflies.

Once Harry was in the air, the butterflies started to fly in a specific direction. Harry followed them, until he touched down in a small clearing at the edge of the forest. There were butterflies everywhere, in every colour he could imagine. In the middle of the clearing was Ron, sitting on a blanket with a basket next to him.

“Where did you get the butterflies?” Harry sat down next to Ron.

“Conjured them”, Ron replied, looking nervous somehow.

“There’s a spell to conjure butterflies?” Harry asked incredulously. That spell didn’t sound particularly useful, but who even knew with wizards.

“There wasn’t, I asked Hermione. You remember the bird swarm she hit McLaggen with? I figured that if you could conjure birds, you should be able to conjure butterflies, so I started to try some things.” Ron hesitated, looking embarrassed. “I was getting frustrated because nothing worked, until I just shouted ‘butterflies, dammit!’ and I suddenly had a swarm of butterflies around me.”

Harry was stunned. Ron had invented a new spell, on accident? The matter he did so  honestly hilarious and just typical Ron. “Why did you want a butterfly spell, Ron?”

Ron looked at him intently and Harry couldn’t look away. “Because you deserve some time away from a bunch of assholes who quietly, or not-so-quietly, wonder why you haven’t killed you-know-which-asshole yet. Because I need to get it into your thick skull that whatever happens, you won’t be alone. Because you are kind, and beautiful, and strong, and I love you.”

He fell silent after saying the last part very quickly, like he hadn’t been sure if he would say it at all if he stopped talking at some point. Harry felt bewildered, and confused. He hadn’t ever considered Ron _that way_ , he had barely even accepted that he liked boys as well as girls. But at the same time, having a relationship with someone else than Ron suddenly felt wrong, felt unimaginable. Harry looked down. What should he do? Was this a relationship he wanted, or not, and what if it went wrong? He looked back up. A bright red and green butterflied had landed on Ron’s nose. _Follow the butterflies_ , Harry thought, he was a Gryffindor, he was brave about anything he did, so why not this?

“I have no idea what I’m doing, but I think I want to see where this is going”, he said softly. Ron’s eyes lit up with happiness, and the butterflies fluttered around them excitedly. Their first kiss was sweet as summer, and felt like the beginning of something beautiful.

 

* * *

 

“You have _got_ to be kidding me!” Ron exclaimed. He could feel Harry grin from where his boyfriend was snuggled up behind him.

“At least they are supportive of our relationship.” Ron wondered for a moment why Harry had even been worried about that, but then remembered the Dursleys who never approved of anything Harry did. Thank Merlin that Harry just did whatever he pleased as a result.

“Harry, Mum sent a butterfly shaped cake for my birthday. The watch has a butterfly engraved on its back, and now the twins topped it off with butterfly glass orbs!” All in all his birthday had turned out to be quite butterfly shaped and he couldn’t even really be mad about it.

“Not to forget the butterfly-shaped confetti”, Harry added. “Though I like the portraits best.”

“They are the most amazing thing, and I don’t know how Bill and Charlie managed it”, Ron agreed. Two portraits of identical butterflies that were linked together, so if you poked one portrait, both butterflies fluttered their wings. That would be dead useful in the summer when Harry was shipped back to the Dursleys. Ron grabbed one of the smoke filled orbs the twins sent him and stood up, dragging Harry behind him.

“Come on mate, let’s go throw this at Malfoy. I wonder what kind of butterfly he’ll make.”

 

* * *

 

After Dumbledore’s funeral Harry, Ron, and Hermione found a small alcove out of the way from the crowds. Harry started to speak but was interrupted by Ron before he could even say a single word.

“I know this is the part where you tell us that we’d be better off without you because being your friend is dangerous or some shit and you know what? Let’s just skip that part. We’re not leaving. We all know that we’d be lost without Hermione and you didn’t honestly think that I would just skip along my merry way while you try to kill the bastard-who-must-not-be-named.”

He stopped and took Harry’s hand, then continued intently. “I’m with you, for good or bad.”

Harry wanted to protest, his friends were supposed to be safe, but the expression of Ron’s face made it obvious that it would be futile. His friends would be coming with him, and he was honestly glad about that even as he worried. Ron and Hermione had been with him through everything else, he hadn’t been sure how he would manage without them. Especially Ron who was steadfast, someone he could lean on while carrying the fate of the Wizarding World on his shoulders. Something of his thoughts must have shown on his face, because Ron pulled him into a hug. Harry closed his eyes and breathed for a moment. He wasn’t alone. And he wouldn’t be, whatever came next. Slowly tension he hadn’t even noticed before left his body.

After a moment Hermione asked: “So, what happens next?”

“I want to visit Godric’s Hollow to see my parent’s graves”, Harry replied. “After that? I don’t know, we’ll just have to follow the butterflies.”

 

* * *

 

Ron’s thoughts steadily got darker. Why was he even here, in this tent? It wasn’t like he was useful. Hermione had the brains, Harry had the power, what did he have?

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a swarm of butterflies hitting him in the face.

“What the hell?” Ron asked while absentmindedly swatting the insects away. At the entrance to the kitchen area, Harry was tucking his wand back into his pocket.

“You were getting grumpy again”, he explained and came closer until he stood in front of Ron’s chair. “Now take off the stupid evil necklace and kiss me.”

 

* * *

 

When Ron Weasley invented the ‘summon butterflies’ spell, he didn’t even once consider that it might have a possible battlefield application. More or less every upper year Gryffindor could cast it, even though they rarely did in the beginning (in the words of the resident romantic Lavender Brown: “Butterflies are Ron’s and Harry’s thing. Invent your own romantic gesture if you need one!”). During the school year, the butterfly had become the symbol of resistance, of hope. Because Harry, Ron, and Hermione were out there, still alive, still fighting. And so the Gryffindor Common Room was always filled with butterflies. Now, at the end of the school year, everyone was very practiced and as demonstrated by Harry ‘Expelliarmus’ Potter, if you know a spell well, you will cast it instinctively.

Imagine this: Hogwarts was a battlefield, spells flying around, and everywhere there were butterflies. What had started as an instinctive reaction turned out to be quite useful as more than once an Avada Kedavra hit a butterfly instead of its intended target. Some enterprising soul (Ginny Weasley) turned her butterflies into metal, their wings sharp enough to cut, and like cloud they surrounded her, cutting everyone who dared to stand in her way.

When the battle was over, Fred and George stood together, admiring the metal insects sitting on their shoulders. A bit further Colin Creevey sat with his face hidden behind his hands, his swarm of butterflies swirling around him agitatedly. The Great Hall was filled with fluttering insects in every possible colour. Tonks’ own changed colour in the same rhythm as her hair, settling at a mousy grey when she found Remus.

There were some living now who might have been dead without the aid of their butterflies, and some who couldn’t be saved regardless.

 

* * *

 

Harry looked around the place that was not Kings Cross. The colours were faded, as if a grey mist had settled over everything, intent to stay and swallow everything. If this was what the afterlife looked like, Harry was not impressed. Just as soon as he thought about it, the place was suddenly filled with butterflies, hundreds of them, in every colour he could imagine. They swarmed around him and beat back the mist with the flutter of their wings.

Moving along further, Harry spotted a small body on the floor. He couldn’t recognize who it was, because white butterflies covered it from head to toe, turning more transparent and misty by the second. It didn’t look like Harry’s help would be needed here, so he looked further. There still was nobody else there, and Harry couldn’t spot an exit either.

“And what now?” Harry wondered. Suddenly a train was at the platform, as if it had always been there. Made from the same faded misty stuff as the rest of the place, it was completely devoid of butterflies. Harry could take a hint. He’d gotten this far by following the butterflies, he wasn’t about to break with the tradition now, and so he stayed right where he was. The butterflies moved closer around him, almost like a cyclone with him in the centre, and on an impulse Harry stretched out his arm. A butterfly landed on his hand, its wing colour intimately familiar.

“Ron”, Harry breathed and the world turned dark around him.

 

* * *

 

Ron and Harry left Hogwarts hand in hand after their graduation.

“That’s it then”, Ron said to his boyfriend, “the end of our Hogwarts years. What are we going to do now without a Dark Lord threatening to kill us every three seconds?

Harry smiled. It was a joyful smile, without the grim determination and hidden hopelessness that were so dominant before. “I guess at this point we can only follow the butterflies.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr @dragonhoardsbookz


End file.
